Un día como ningun otro
by Gabe Yaez
Summary: [SasuNaru]el reencuentro... Kabuto y Orochimaru al fin fuera de sus vidas, todo a una katana... Capitulo 5 Arriba... [SasuNaru]
1. Un dia como ningun otro

**_Konnishiwa... bueno ando algo nerviosa por este fic qeu voy a escribir, humm...es o sera un SasuNaru... como siempre o casi siempre es improvisado espero sea de su agrado, por si si o por si no dejen Review... antes de comenzar aclarare algunos puntos...  
Nnaruto  
Ssasuke  
SkSakura  
Kkkakashi  
etc... etc... segun vayan apareciendo los personajes... Lo que este asi "---" o sea entre comillas, son los pensamientos... negrita acotaciones, etc... etc... Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto- sama... _**

**_Comencemos... '-'_**

* * *

**Un dia como ningun otro...  
**

**Aun no salia completamente en sol en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, un chico (unico y sin igual ¬///¬) de cabello rubio, ojos azul como el cielo, ya habia despertado pero aun seguia recostado en su cama, pensando muchisimas cosas, de su infancia y semi adolescencia, que lo hacian sentir mal, su mirada se tornaba triste, deprimida, cosa muy rara en el, se levanto de la cama, sin ganas, miro el reloj y vio la hora (5:55am), aun era temprano para llegar junto con su equipo a el puente, cosa extremadamente rarisima... **

Se desvistio, quedando unicamente en boxer y entro a ducharse, salio, se vistio, desayuno (lo tipico de cada mañana para cualquiera), salio de su casa, hacia el puente, aun algo temprano pero no le dio importacia a el reloj y camino hacia su destino, iba desganado, arrastrando los pies al caminar, mirando el suelo, cuando una lagrima recorre su rostro, y cae en el antes mensionado (suelo), llego a el puente, estaba completamente solo, se sento en una orilla de el puente y empezo a juguetear el agua con sus pies...

-------------------------**Pensamientos de Naruto**-------------------------  
no se que hago aqui, T-T, no soy necesario para nadie, nunca lo fui (**varias lagrimas empiezan a recorrer su rostro**) y nunca lo sere, para todos soy un estorbo un fastidio...  
Ky-y hasta hoy te das cuenta...  
N¿¿que rayos quieres??  
Ky-lo de siempre, intentar hacerte salir de tus casillas... **(era una voz fuerte y tenebrosa que hablaba dentro de la cabeza de naruto**...)  
N- ya callate, sal de mis pensamientos!!  
Ky- eso es lo que realmente deseo...  
N- no estas en mi por gusto propio!!  
Ky-jaja... maldito niñato!! deverias de dar gracias, por que por mi no estas solo!!  
NY-a callate maldito!!  
Ky- jaja!! nunca dejare de atormentarte... **(la voz de el kyuubi se empieza a alejar, o bajando el tono y por mientras desaparece...)  
**N-te odio!!!...  
Hugthh!! siempre me fastidia...ese maldito demonio... si supiera como controlarlo... y callarle el osico de una ves por todas, haa!! nunca deja oir mi conciencia ¿el sera?, hagtt!! que demonios estoy diciendo ¡¡¡demonios con mi demonio!!!  
-----------------------**Fin de los pensamientos de Naruto**-----------------------

**De pronto, con la salida de el sol, habia llegado una chica de cabellos rosas, que miraba, intrigada al joven poseedor de el Kyuubi, que desde hace un rato atras que estaba como en trance, y empezo a picarle las costillitas con el dedo... cuando este reacciona con una risa a carcajadas... **

N-Jajajaja!! yaya!!! jajajaja!! ya no mas ya no mas**!!!!...- la chica de amplia frente dejo de picar a el distraido chico, que intentaba recuperar el aliento... y quedando serio nuevamente  
**Sk- buenos dias naruto, estas bien??  
N-hee... si  
Sk- etto... por que no te percataste de que habia llegado desde hace un rato...  
N- llegado a donde??  
Sk- aqui a lado tuyo**...- naruto voltea hacia donde la voz de la chica pues no la habia visto solo le habia pedido que parara ya con el dedo... y la ve sentada junto a el...  
**N- ee... bueno... no... importa  
Sk- "///iner-- este oculta algo... aunque no te guste sakura, utiliza tus encantos para que te lo diga chyyya!!!///" ... etto... naruto... (**con una carita seductora**) si me importa... me podrias decir...???

**Naruto pone cara de sorprendido a tal accion de la chica, pero despues de unos segundos otra lagrima recorre una de sus mejillas, la seca y se pone muy serio tipo Sasuke... **

N-no te importa, nunca te a importado..."hugtt T-T que demonios estoy diciendo... meencanta que se comporte asi, pero... lo hace por conveniencia ¡¡de veras!!" siempre e sido un fastidio para ti y para todos...  
Sk-etto... por que te comportas asi naruto...  
N-no te importa...

**Terminando esa frase llego un chico de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, veia su mano en la cual traia un reloj, vio que llego a tiempo, pero vio a esos dos alli sentados... se quedo algo sorprendido en su interior ya que el usurakotanshi de naruto habia llegado temprano, cosa que su rostro no demostraba... **

Sk- buen dia sasuke kun!!  
S- hum... igual...  
N- (**en voz baja**)... te lo dije...  
Sk- dijiste algo naruto... ??  
N-no nada...hugtt!! "ya ves!!! hahaha¡¡ de veras!!"

**Paso un buen rato, para ser exacta una hora, cuando entre un remolino de hojas aparecio el tan esperado, sensei de esos tres, con una sonrisa (por asi decirlo, no se le ve la boca)... **

Kk-buenos dias!!  
Sk-¡¡¡que buenos dias ni que nada!!!...  
Kk- tranquila...  
Sk- y ahora que nos va a decir**...-refunfuñaba la pelirosa con cara de odio...-  
**Kk- es que...**un minuto de silencio saske, sakura viendolo directamente, naruto divagando en su mente y kakashi viendolo tan tranquilo**...hee... ¿¿naruto te sientes bien??  
N-si... **contesto y siguio en lo suyo**  
Sk- esta asi desde que llegue...  
S- no nos iba a decir algo...¬¬  
Kk-si es que...  
N/Kk- ¡¡ es que me perdi en el cendero de la vida**!! naruto hablando al mismo tiempo que el peligris, disiendo lo mismo "practicamente" arremedandole... **

Sakura empezo a reirse, pues naruto ya se sabia la rutina de siempre, sasuke solo viendo a todos con cara de "soy sasuke y no me interesa"... Kakashi sensei estaba con la venita a punto de estayarle...

Kk-no vuelvas a hacer eso Na-Ru-**to (dijo en tono amenazador)  
**N- si si si... como diga sensei...  
Sk-jaja **(secandose una lagrimita...)  
**Kk- bueno hoy tienen el dia libre...  
Los 3- NANIII???  
Kk- si!! jeje  
N-no nos lo pudo decir ayer...  
Kk-no...  
S-baka!!!hum..  
N- bueno yo me voy** -se pone de pie y empieza a caminar desganado y con los pies mojados... sasuke empieza a caminar despues de el, sakura a penas se ponia de pie cuando kakashi sensei la detuvo... **

Kk-sakura...  
Sk- si sensei??  
Kk-tengo una mision importante para ti...  
Sk-nani?? (//inner- AAA!!! A ELLOS LES DA EL DIA PERO A MI NO!!!! HAA DISCRIMINACION!!!// con fuego en los ojos)  
Kk-si, necesito que vayas a el pueblo vecino, a dejar un paquete...  
Sk-esta bien... "ya que ¬ ¬"

**Kakashi le entrega un paquete a sakura, algo pesado, le dice "que por ningun motivo debe de abrirlo", y que se lo debe de entregar directamente a Tsunade-sama... Sakura parte de inmediato... **

Mientras con Sasuke y Naruto, el primer mensionado iba detras de el rubio, hasta que le alcanzo y raramente le hizo platica...

S-que te sucede baka??  
N-nada que te importe...dove...  
S-(**con voz baja** )eso crees tu...  
N-O.ô... dijiste algo...  
S-nada...  
N-como siempre...¬¬  
S-que me reserve mis comentarios no quiere decir que no hable Naruto baka...  
N-humm.. bueno y a ti que demonios te importe lo que me pasa?? dattebayo!! nunca te has interesado en mi...  
S-(**con un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas, desviando su mirada...)** etto... eres un idiota, no sabes interpretar las actitudes de las personas... eres un miembro de el e--qui...po... etto.. claro que me importas...

Naruto a tales palabras se detuvo, sentia algo raro, ese "claro que me importas" resonaba en su cabeza como un gran eco, le dieron escalosfrios, empezo a sudar en frio y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un notable marron...  
""N-que demonios me pasa..  
Ky-me hablabas niñato??  
Ncallate!!! no estoy de humor...  
Ky-jajajaja rie maqueavelicamente... eres un homoxesual...jjajajaja !! **desaparece la vos de el Kyuubi**...""  
N-homosexual???  
S-hee?? o.o!  
N-nada..pense en vos alta...

**  
De alli en adelante se fueron en completo silencio tanto que, calaba en los oidos de esos dos ninjas de la hoja... Sasuke se desvio, solo diciendo "adios baka!", naruto siguio caminando, muy callado, se sentia extraño, despues de esas palabras de Sasuke, "claro que me importas" y la palabra que dijo el Kyuubi "homosexual"... **

en toda la tarde y noche, naruto no dejo de pensar en esas dos cosas, sentia escalosfrios al pensar en, en el Uchiha...algo en su estomago revoloteaba, y no era por hambre, sus pensamientos se nublavan, y no era por que se le quemara la cabeza por tanto pensar, ese fue un dia diferente a los demas... y no sabia el porque...

* * *

_Hola!!! aqui yo de nuevo, espero les guste el primer cap... dejen reviews... bueno me despido nos leemos pronto _

Que le esperara a sakura en la aldea vecina  
Que pasara con naruto...  
Que estare tramando yo para el segundo cap??

¡¡¡¡NI YO LO SE!!!!

¡¡¡DE VERAS!!!


	2. Te amo

**Konnishiwa queridos lectores y amigos, bueno aqui el segundo capitulo de mi fic...gracias por sus tres reviews... lo de las negritas, fue error al publicar... yo asi no lo tengo guardado, asi que lo siento mucho... espero me perdones por estresarte el rato, pero ojala me sigas leyendo... bueno improvisemos¿va? bueno para evitar eso, las acotaciones en lugar de ir con negritas iran, de otro modo que se distinga... TODO por mis lectores...**

**Cap 2.- Te amo...**

* * *

_Amanecio en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, un chico en especial, se encontraba entrenando, el era de cabellos y ojos negros, desde hace horas, el se encontraba entre los arboles, lanzando kunais, shurikens contra los trocos, pero algo lo tenia estresado ya que su punteria fallaba a cada instante_

**S**_-_¡¡¡que demonios pasa contigo!!!-_ se decia a si mismo... - _" haa!! dejate ya de tantas estupideces "-_ pensaba, se regañaba, habia algo en el, que, simplemente no lo dejaba practicar bien, de repente oyo unos pasos que se acercaron a el... junto con unas voces... _

_-_a caso, te gusta el rubio???  
_-_etto... ¬///¬... pues...no lo se...- _se oia platica de chicas, se acerco para mi rujiar quienes eran... se trataba de una chica de un reconocido clan junto con su sensei... al acercarse piso una rama... y ambas chicas voltearon hacia el..._

_-_ Uchiha... ¿que haces tan temprano?  
**S**_-_ entrenando Kurenai sama...  
**Kr**_-_ ¿quedaron de verse con Kakashi sensei?  
**S**- si...  
_-ett**o.. buenos dias sasuke san**  
_**S**_-_buenos dias Hyuuga sama...  
**H**_-_ solo hinata...por favor  
**S**_-_ esta bien Hinata... bueno me retiro

**K**-esta bien, solo que cuando veas a Kakashi sensei, dile por favor que me busque...  
**S**- si

_Las kunoichis siguieron su camino y el chico, se fue a recoger todas sus armas... pues ya casi era la hora de encontrarse con su senei... se dirigio hacia el puente y se sento en uno de los peldaños... _

**S**_-"_no se ni para que llego temprano, si Kakashi sensei, siempre llega despues que yo_"_

_El moreno, siguio divagando y hablando con sigo mismo en sus pensamientos, paso un buen rato, hasta que un chico rubio con unas tremendas ojeras, bostezando llegaba hasta el lugar... _

**S**- que te pasa... a caso no durmio bien el bebe??  
**N**- de hecho no...  
**S-** jaja...  
**N**-_bostezando... y con una venita mas a fuerzas que de ganas-_andas de muy buen humor hoy o que??  
**S**-algo...  
**N**-ba-ka!!  
**S**-si si si... que tienes??  
**N**-¿no es obvio!? no pude dormir bien deveras!!  
**S**- hem.. porque?  
**N**-_sin pensarlo ni nada lo dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa comun y corriente- _porque no podia de dejar de pensar en ti... "heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... yo dije eso????"(penso)

_Sasuke con un leve marron en sus mejillas solo miro para otro lado... y ya no dijo nada... naruto por otra parte se acosto de espaldas por un lado de el Uchiha, tambien, todo en silecio... hasta que cierto moreno lo rompio..._

**S**- que era lo que tenias ayer?  
**N**-etto.. nada...  
**S**- no me digas??  
**N**- tu quien eres y que hisiste con el serio y frio Uchiha Sasuke?? (_poniendose de pecho viendolo fijamente y con cara de enojo, pero el Uchiha mirando hacia otra parte)  
_**S**-no lo se... "si te lo dijera...pensarias mal"... solamente... me da por hablar... me lo pegaste... ¡dove!- _girandose para ver al rubio, quedando frente a frente a punto de besarse...  
_**N- **Sa-suke...- _hacercaba cada ves mas sus labios a los suyos_  
**S**- naruto???- _en eso su sensei aparecio haciendo que ambos pegaran el susto y se alejaran uno del otro  
**  
Mientras con Sakura  
**__  
Dos chicas cubiertas por los rostros acorralaron a sakura, pidiendole entregar pero esta no lo hiso asi que   
Las chicas desconosidas empezaron a atacar, pero la pelirosa utilizo un jutsu de sustitucion y escapo de alli corriendo sin ninguna herida...  
_**Inner Sakura**- jajaja cachin!!! No pueden contra mi...- _despues de un rato de andar se topo con un par de hermanas gemelas que la guiaron donde tsunade sama, y estuvo con ella un rato, y en ese rato observo que las hermanas jamas soltaban sus manos...  
_**_De regreso con los chicos  
_  
N- **kakashi sensei...  
**Kk**- ¿que pasa?  
**N**- que aremos hoy, ya que mañana se aproxima la final de los examenes chunnin...  
**Kk**- pues, descansar...  
**S**- ...¬¬ no hay nadamas que hacer, hace poco que llegamos Kakashi sensei  
**N**- es cierto  
**Kk**- bueno a rezar se ha dicho...

**_Volviendo con Sakura y las hermanas  
_Sk_- _**oigan chicas... ud nunca sueltan sus manos?  
H1- no  
H2- asi nacimos, unidas de carne y  
H1- aunque ya no lo estemo no implica que dejemos de estarlo  
Sk- no entendi...  
H2- cuando nacimos lo hisimos unidas por el dedo pulgar y nos separaron pero aun asi desde pequeñas nunca dejamos de tomarnos de la mano, es lo que incrementa nuestro poder  
H1- estando juntas estamos bien  
Sk- que lindo...  
Ambas chicas enfocaron sus miradas hacia sakura, estaban perdidas su vista sin luz, y hablaron alunisonas  
H1/2- En unos dias tu amor se ira, y no habra marcha atras, confiezale tu amor, sin temor a fallar abre tu corazon y dejalo hablar es lo mejor que quedarte a lloriquear...

Con esas palabras sakura se espanto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las hermanas la teletransportaron a Konoha se quedo toda confundida pero veia que no habia nada fuera de lugar todo normal...  
_  
Pasados unas semanas_

Un chico rubio comenzaba a estirarse en su cama, al empezar a abrir los ojos, habia algo blanco que obstruia su mirada, lo cogio y se sento para leerlo  
**_---------------------POV NARUTO-----------------------------_**  
N- ¿que es esto? una carta de Sasuke...  
" Hola baka, se que para cuando tu leas esto, ya pasara del medio dia pero no tengo otra opcion no quiero decirtelo en cara, tengo miendo a perderte siendo que me voyde Konoha, se que emos pasado momentos muy duros y este no sera un por menor, en el camino empezo a llover y me tope con Sakura me imploro que no me fuera, yo ubiera deseado que fueras tu quien me dijeras lo que ella dijo "por favor no te vayas, te amo", simplemente se lo agradeci y la golpe para que desmayara, se que no es buen momento pero quiero que sepas que lamento todo lo que te dije y te hice, mis aires de superioridad, era para encubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos, espero me entiendas, mi amado Naruto... hasta pronto atte Sasuke Uchiha Pd: ya no seas un gatito miedoso Pdd: te amo"

**N**- ¿a-a...mad..o?¿te...a-am.o?- _varias lagrimas empiezan a caer por mi rostro_- ¿por que?¿porque demonios se fue?¿porque me dejo si me ama? quiero que este aqui y que me lo diga en cara que me diga "naruto te amo" por que no se despidio¿porque?- _empiezo a desplomarme..._  
**Ky**- ¿ves? te lo dije h-o-m-o-s-e-x-u-a-l- _empezo a reir a carcajadas y desaparecio_  
**N**- ¡¡¡callate¡¡¿a ti que si le amo?!!  
_**---------------------------FIN POV ----------------------------**_

****  
El chico rubio todo deprimido realizo lo de cada mañana, y salio de su casa, al salir de halli unas cuadras despues se topo con Sakura sentada en una banca llorando desconsolada...

**N**- Sa-sakura...ch-an  
**S**-Naruto...- _la chica salio disparada hacia el lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo y rompio en llanto_- se..fue naruto... a pesar, de que me confece como me lo dijeron las ge-melas, se... f-ue...

Naruto simplemente la abrazo, y empezo a llorar el tambien, paso buen rato hasta que el pudo hablar...  
**N**- Sakura chan...  
_Sakura secando su rostro_- s-i?  
**N**- te prometo que lo traere de vuelta "para decirle, decirle que yo tambien le amo" te lo prometo  
**S**- hai, Naruto, lo se n.n

* * *

**_ aqui de nuevo yo,se me borro casi por completo, asi que le metere de lo que  
_****_recuerde espero les guste el Capitulo, ya que no quedo como lo habia hecho  
Bueno ya tengo una idea del capitulo siguiente, y del que le sigue, el tres sera  
de lo que piensa Naruto en el tiempo que va pasando o especie de mini-diario  
leido por el... bueno, me voy ya por favor dejen sus reviews, me son muy utiles_**


	3. Bienvenido Naruto Niichan

_Konnishiwa queridos lectores y amigos, aquí un poco atrasada pero he cumplido aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero que no me linchen si es que no les gusta pero procurare dar mi mejor esfuerzo e imaginación en esta improvisación... comencemos, ya se saben lo básico "--" pensamiento, cursiva acotaciones, etc... etc..._

_Nota: cuando haya línea continua de guiones cortos es donde deja de hablar Naruto... o conforme la situación, ahora si ¡va!

* * *

_**Capitulo 3.- Bienvenido Naruto nii-chan...**

"No se que habrá pasado si dijo amarme, fui por el pero no quiso regresar, fue una batalla que partió en mil pedazos mi corazón pero no había otra elección, así fue como el lo decidió, de verás, pero no se como sucedió ni porque, simplemente paso y no lo vi venir, el enamorarme de aquella persona que es un gran amigo y un rival, que estos sentimientos que tengo no deberían ser, se volvió una especie de obsesión, querer traerlo de vuelta, y por ello deje mi villa, a mis amigos, por querer ser más fuerte y regresarlo a su hogar, junto a mi...

Ya han pasado poco más de 2 años y voy junto a ero-sennin de regreso a Konoha, tantos recuerdos, tanta es mi ¿nostal...gía?, si, creo a si se dice... jeje... tebayo... no se como reaccionaran los demás al verme tan cambiado, o si es que me reconocerán o se acordaran de mi, pues yo los recuerdo cada día a Sakura-chan, Ino, Shikamaru, al cejotas, Neji, y a su prima Hinata que es tan tímida y rara, recuerdo una vez que le dije que las personas como ella me gustan... creo que es porque algo de ella me recuerda a Sasuke, no creo que sean sus ojos jejeje... pero en fin Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade hokage ¬¬... Humm... esa vieja me gano el titulo de hokage, pero algún día después de traer de vuelta a Sasuke llegare a ser hokage y le quitare el puesto..."

* * *

J-¡¡Naruto!!- _decia un estresado sannin_  
N- he...- _saliendo de una especie de trance_- ¿Qué pasa ero-sennin?  
J- ¬¬ que te tramas... ¿Por qué tan callado?  
N- nada nn... tebayo...

J- nostalgia ¿tal vez?  
N- si un poco...  
J- y sigues con esa idea de querer ser hokage...  
N- si pero...- _haciendo una pausa_- no se si alguien que ni siquiera pueda traer de vuelta a un amigo pueda ser hokage- _con semblante triste no muy comun en el..._

J- jajajajaja- _riendo a carcajadas_- se que lo lograras  
N- arigatou... Ji...raya sama...  
J- ¿Cómo me has llamado?- _sorprendido  
_N- ya ero-sennin... solo fue en su momento nn  
J- ok... sigue caminando... ¬¬

* * *

Jejeje, este ero-sennin, no puedo creer que sea uno de los grandes sannin de la hoja, si apenas es un gran pervertido... ¿en que me quede?... ¡¡ha si!!... como extraño a ese teme, creo yo lo amaba sin amarlo, esto... me refiero a que no sabía...  
Ky- ¿Cómo que no sabias? No te hagas... jajaja

N- sal de mis relatos... ¬¬  
Ky- mil veces te he dicho que eso deseo... pero mientras este aquí seguiré haciendo lo mismo... – _risa malvada y se desaparece_

Haa... maldito kyuubi... pero he... que veo... parece... la puertota de la aldea... mi estomago... esta... raro... ¿Por qué demonios sudo?

* * *

J- hemos llegado...- _mirando a Naruto_- ¿te... pasa algo?  
N- no lo se... ner...vios...- _con voz temblorosa  
_J- ¬¬ si lo note... tu solo relájate

_Naruto da un gran suspiro y pasa la entrada a la aldea..._  
N- ¡¡lo veo después ero-sennin!!- _se aleja corriendo del lugar_...  
J- a ese chico... le esperan grandes cosas- _y se va caminando a un bar a tomar sake_...

**En un lugar en el centro de la aldea...**

K- ¡¡¡Sakura nii-chan!!!  
S- ¿he? …¡¡konohamaru!!- voltea  
K- ¿crees que hoy si llegue Naruto nii-chan?  
S- no lo se... tu solo confía-_ le sonríe_  
K- de acuerdo- _mirando a su alrededor_...- sakura chan...  
S- ¿Qué pasa?  
K- ¿ese no es Jiraya sama?- _señalando a un bar  
_S- ¡¡Jiraya sama!!

J- ¿he?...- _todo sonrojado_...- ¿Quién a dicho mi nom...hip...bre?  
S- donde esta Naruto...  
K- si donde lo has dejado  
J- el... fue a recorrer la aldea..hip... supongo ¬¬

_Sakura y Konohamaru salen corriendo a buscarlo y se encuentran a los amigos de Konohamaru y ellos se unen a la búsqueda_...  
**Con Naruto... trepado en un poste**

Jeje, esta aldea no cambia para nada... –_mirando la montaña de los Kages_- ha tallado la cara de esa Tsunade sama... que rápido pasa el tiempo... de verás

K/S- Naruto...nii-chan!!!  
N- ¿Konohamaru, Sakura chan?  
S- ¡¡Hay esta!!... ¡¡Naaaaruuuutooooo!!  
N- ¡¡Sakura chan!!

_Baja de el poste... y pasa lo que tiene que pasar... después de un rato en casa de Sakura_...  
S- y entonces ¿ese fue tu entrenamiento con Jiraya-sama?  
N- sip nn... y tu ¿Cómo has estado?  
S-_cambiándole el semblante-_ algo bien, algo mal... pero en si he tenido mejores años...  
N- si te entiendo...  
S- pero yo confió en que cumplirás tu promesa...  
N- tenlo por seguro... ¿y que a pasado con los demás?

S- Shikamaru es jounin, al igual que Lee, Hinata e Ino crecieron, Kiba y Akamaru también pero mas akamaru...- _risitas_- Shino pues... como Shino, hace mucho que no veo a Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei se caso con la hija del dueño se Ichiraku y tiene un niño y una niña de 2 años el niño se llama Akemi y la niña se llama Na-ru-ko...

N- O///O ¿Naruko¡¡Wow!! Eso si me... alegra nn  
S-también se supo sobre Oroshimaru... y... de que... Sasuke k-un esta con el...  
N- si lo sabía... me tope con ellos en una ocasión, pero Sasuke me ignoro... no quiere afrontar sus sen... a su amigo...  
S- si supongo...

_Tocan la puerta –toc...toc-_  
S- ¿quien es?  
I- soy Iruka sensei...  
_Se acerca y abre la puerta_  
I- oyaho sakura chan... ¿esta aquí naruto?  
S- si aquí esta... ¡¡naruto!!

_Naruto al oír su nombre llega a la puerta en menos de un parpadeo_

N- ¿si?... ¡¡Iruka sensei!! – _se lanza y lo abraza empieza a sozollar  
Iruka sensei con una sonrisa_- bienvenido Naruto- _lo abraza_...  
I- a lo que venia... este konohamaru esta en problemas y no quiere a nadie mas que a ti... así que te necesito Naruto...  
Naruto _soltándose_- ¡¡vamos!!

_Los tres salen de la casa de Sakura lo mas rápido posible Iruka sensei por delante y ambos chicos atrás de el siguiéndole el paso..._

I- aquí es... – _señalando la casa de naruto_  
N- pero ¿Qué hace en mi casa?  
I- no lo se ¬¬  
N- ok esta bueno...

_Naruto abre la puerta..._  
N- OO  
K- ¡¡bienvenido a casa Naruto nii-chan!!- _con un gran tazón con Ramen_..._ y todos los amigos de Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Kurenai- sensei, el equipo de Konohamaru, Gai sensei, Kakashi sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Iruka, Chouji queriéndose comer el ramen que traía konohamaru..._

_Una lágrima recorrió el rostro blanco de Naruto... y lo único que dijo fue:_ Gracias...

* * *

_**Aquí termina el 3er capitulo del fic espero haya sido de su agrado, si no dejen su review... ¿sale?**_

_**Sayo**_


	4. te senti

**_¡¡Konni-Konni!! hey que tal, bueno pues aqui va el cuarto capitulo... espero les guste... pero ya veremos... comencemos de una vez por todas ¿va?_**

**_

* * *

_**  
**_Capitulo 4- ´Te senti...  
_**

_Pasaron varias horas, y la fiesta de bienvenida comenzaba a llegar a su fin, Naruto, tan hiperactivo como siempre, era junto con Kiba el alma de la fiesta, hasta una alegre Hokage se dejo ver en ambiente junto a un pervertido Sannin... hablando de lo sexy que se ve Tsunade (que cosas ¬¬)... era algo pequeño pero significativo en sentimientos, a Sakura se le veia feliz pero a la vez algo triste, los Hyuuga ya se habían marchado de alli, y Chouji al momento de acabarse todos los aperitivos y una fuerte riña con Naruto para ver quien comia mas Ramen, salio con una Gran sonriza y un estomago "algo" satisfecho junto con su equipo...pero los pequeños gennin, tenian algo más preparado para esa noche..._

K- Naruto nii-chan...  
N- hee??... que pasa Konohamaru...- _decia el joven poseedor del kyuubi acercandose a su pequeño amigo  
_K- es que Moegi chan, Udon... y y-o tenemos un regalo... para ti -kore   
Mo- sip Naruto kun n.n  
U- fiph fiph... si... (_**nota**... segun yo el fiph fiph... es el resfriado de Udon...) _Naruto...fiph...

N- chaa!! y que es ttebayo... dame dame dame!!!- _aciendo el ademán_  
_Moegi, Udon y Konohamaru, toman una caja envuelta en papel anaranjado que estaba debajo de la mesa de los bocadillos..._  
M-U-K- ¡¡Bienvenido Naruto niichan!!-_ dijeron los 3 alunisono_...  
N- nyaaaa!! que es??? un nuevo shuriken, un nuevo protector, chas ¡¡ya se ramen!! ttebayo  
K- ¬¬ primero deja lo tomas ¿no? kore...  
N- eres amargadito... ko no ha ma ru... ¬¬  
M- konohamaru kun !!no es amargado!!...  
K- hee... o.o  
N- jejeje picaron... n.n  
_Moegi aunque paresca siemrpe estar chapeadita se puso mas coloradita que de costumbre,..._

M- ya toma tu regalo Naruto kun... -////-  
N- jeje dattebayo !!  
_naruto tomo su regalo y delicadamente... ¡¡si como no!!, destazo el papel con el que venia envuelto y el la tapa de la caja decia..._

_"Para nuestro  
futuro 6º  
hokage..."_

Udon, Moegi Konohamaru  
Pd  
¡Esperemos esto  
_sea de tu agrado!  
Naruto Nii-chan  
_

_Naruto con mas ansias que nada, lo destapo, y para su sorpresa venia envuelto en un papel muy delgado pero que no dejaba ver la forma de lo que era el contenido...  
_N- pudieron a ver puesto mas papel a esto ¬¬  
K- jejeje...  
_El estresado rubio, tiro la caja vacia al piso y arranco el papel que envolvia su obsequio y eso dejo ver...  
_N- OO...  
M- te a gustado Naruto kun??   
N- es..to es...to... es es... ¡¡como lo que usaba yondaime hokage!!...  
K- se llama Gabardina o capa... sabiondo ¬¬ nii chan...  
N- nian!! arigatou chicos!!  
M- cof... cof...

N- deberias tratar ese resfriado moegi chan...  
M- ¡¡naruto!!  
N- jajaja era una broma ttebayo... arigatou chicos y chica !!  
M- ahora si... por nada... fue un placer...  
U- sip... fiph...  
K- para eso estamos los hermanos menores kore...

_Naruto enseguida se midio la gabardina o capa, la cual era igual a la del cuarto, solo que las flamas o llamas de abajo eran azules como el cielo y toques naranjas... y en la parte de atras decia "uzumaki naruto"... _

_Pasaron las horas... y Naruto se quedo solo en casa, todo estaba recogido y no gracias a el... si no la que termino recogiendo y hechando gente para afuera fue la pelirosa, para "dejar descansar a naruto"... el cual no descanso, despues de unos minutos a solas en su casa se aburrio y decidio ir a dar un paseo nocturno..._

N- esto no cambia en nada... fu... hogar dulce hogar ttebayo...  
???- hey Naruto!!!  
_El despistado oji azul, dirigio su mirada hacia aquella voz...  
_N- hey viejo!!!- con una gran cara de felicidad...  
V- como te a ido naruto...- _hacercandose hacia el  
_N- muy bien... supe que su hija se caso con Iruka sensei...  
V- si... es un buen hombre y me a dado 2 bellos nietos...  
N- si lo se, ttebayo... las buenas noticias llegan rapido...  
V- tienes razon, supe rapidamente que habias llegado...

N- enserio...  
V- si, esa fue una buena noticia, saber que nuestro futuro hokage habia vuelto a su hogar...  
N- esto-//- gracias...  
V- jeje, bueno chico, te dejo debo ir a descansar deberias hacer lo mismo...  
N- si... lo are en un rato ttebayo...

_Asi ambos tomaron caminos distintos... (y si no supieron quien era... era el dueño de ichiraku)_

Naruto iba algo distraido pues no podia evitar esos recuerdos...

**-POV Naruto-**  
N- que estara haciendo ahora ese baka... tsk... aun aviendo pasado 2 años... creo lo amo y exstraño aun mas...  
Ky- y me decias que no hee niñato...  
N- solo lo negue una ves... bien que sabes lo que siento por el... teme...  
Ky- jajaja- _maqueavelico_- yo que crei que solo a el lo llamabas teme... he... acaso, te hace falta tu sasuke teme... ¿niñato?  
N- ¬¬ y a ti que, ya vete a dormir...  
Ky- esta bien... pero no por que tu lo digas...- _y desaparece..._

N- cuanto mas pasa el tiempo lo extraño mas... pero que... siento algo frio caer en mi cara... llueve... que demonios... no importa aun asi caminare

-la lluvia se empieza a hacer mas intensa, chaaas... hace algo de frio, pero si no es tiempo de que haga frio, esto me recuerda... aquella noche pues igual la lluvia caia con gran intensidad, es que Kami sabia que se marchava... y ahora me lo reprocha ¬¬  
He llegado, al lugar de nuestra primera cita para reunion con Kakashi sensei y sakura chan... hugt... maldito puente... aqui fue donde el... el y yo empezamos a darnos cuenta de muchas cosas... mi teme, mi querido baka... que haras...

auch... me dio un maldito calambre, pero que rayos me pasa ttebayo... me siento cansado... hum... tengo frio... mis ojos pesan, pero hum... que rayos es esa persona enfrente mio...me...me...  
**-Fin POV naruto-**

_Naruto cae al piso... la razon aun es dudosa, hay alguien posado frente a el, mirandolo detenidamente, viendolo tirado en el piso¿habra sido aquella persona la causante de que desmayara?... se hacerca poco a poco a el...  
_  
-Naruto baka... - _es lo unico que sale de aquella persona, y coge en brazos al delicado naruto..._

**-POV-**  
-te ves tan fragil, como si pudiese manejarte en este mismo instante y hacerte mio y de nadie mas, cuanto tiempo podre resistir estar el lejos de ti, mi amado usurakotanchi...  
- se ve tan, tan como el, tan dulce, autentico, tan torpe a la ves, pienso secuestrarlo tenerlo solo para mi, pero no, no seria lo correcto, aunque despues de vigilarlo de ves en cuando tenerlo un rato a solas seria de gran ayuda para mi herido corazon, pero... que demonios... esta hirviendo en fiebre, pero que es lo que le pasa... esta... en-fermo...

-sas...uke...- ¿pero que?... esta, pensando en mi... ¿acaso me correspondes?  
-regre...sa... te-me...-acaso solo quieres que vuelva para seguir peleando, la rivalidad aun sigue...  
-te...am...-se ha dormido... pero, baka, baka, baka, no terminaste de hablar... ya no importa, te llevare a tu casa...

Esta maldita villa no cambia para nada, todo igual solo la cara de la hojage a sido tallada... tsk... ese rostro deberia de ser de naruto ¬¬... fek... emos llegado... la puerta esta abierta que suerte... te recostare... en tu alcoba... naruto...  
**- Fin POV-**

_Sasuke lleva a Naruto a su cama... lo recuesta...  
_Ss- ... sus ropas estan mojadas ... "¿que hago?"...ya se- _empieza a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, pero su rostro se pone cada ves un poco mas rojo, le quita la chaqueta mojada, ahora va al siper de su pantalon, le quita el pantalon y lo mira... y toca su playera y su boxer que tambien estan mojados..._  
Ss- -///- te dejare en boxer...- _asi con un kunai le rompe la playera y se la quita, dejando semi desnudo al inconciente poseedor del kyuubi...-_ podria hacerte lo que quisiera, mi amado Naruto, pero, esta ves te dejare descansar...- _acaricia su cabello, desliza su mano hasta su rostro, delinea sus labios con sus dedos, lo mira detenidamente y lo besa... en los labios-_ te amo baka...

_Desaparece de alli dejando a un naruto con una tremenda temperatura... poco a poco la temperatura de el fue bajando... fue reaccionando mas su conciencia, habia algo en ella que... no lo dejaba tranquilo...  
_  
**-POV naruto-  
**esa persona, acaso era el... su mirada... me era familiar, podria ser, vino¿estara aqui?... quiero abrir mis ojos pero aun los siento pesados, pero ese olor, si era el, fue el, sus ojos, ttebayo, estoy completamente seguro, si, fue el, mi amado Sasuke, estuviste aqui... te senti, senti tu calor en mi cuerpo, esa sensacion fue algo indescriptible... algo que alguna ves senti pero ahora tu corazon latia rapido¿estabas feliz de verme?... por que no puedo despertar... quiero saber si no fue tan solo un sueño ¡¡dejame levantarme!! te lo pido Kami sama te lo pido por favor...

Mi Sasuke... mi teme... te siento tan cerca de mi...   
**-fin POV-**

_Llego la mañana... un calido sol daba los buenos dias en la aldea... pero estaba muy humedo pero ese sol todo lo arreglaria...  
En los parpados de un joven dormilon, empezaban a caer los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana_...

N- hum...-_reaccionando_- ¡¡Sasuke!!- _abriendo los ojos y sentandose de golpe..._ -todo...fue un sueño-_mirando a su alrededor_...  
"K- no fue un sueño idiota... si estuvo aquí¿por que demonios crees que estas desnudo?"  
N- mirandose a si mismo- o////o  
"K- idiota... jajajaja"  
N- estuvo aqui- _con una placida sonriza_- lo sabía...- _mirando el piso_- ¡¡mi banda!!- _la recoge y al momento de acomodarla para ponersela ve algo tallado en ella... _

_"Nos volveremos  
a encontrar  
mi amado baka"  
Te amo _

_Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja colocandose su banda_- yo lo sabia ttebayo... senti su calor tan cerca de mi...

* * *

**_Aqui termina el capitulo de hoy, esperemos les guste, se aceptan reviews... _**

**_Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones _**

**_Nos vemos luego ttebayo!! _**

**_Hina-chan Hiyuuga girl _**


	5. De nuevo junto a ti

**_hihi!! aqui el capitulo 5 de este fic.. no tengo realmente mucho que decir... solo lean bien lo de al final... espero su ayuda gracias por tomarse un tiempo..._**

**_Capitulo 5.- De nuevo juntos...  
He esperado tanto tiempo para volver a estar cerca de ti... _**

_Llego la mañana... un calido sol daba los buenos dias en la aldea... pero estaba muy humedo pero ese sol todo lo arreglaria...  
En los parpados de un joven dormilon, empezaban a caer los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana... _

N- hum...-_reaccionando-_ ¡¡Sasuke!!- _abriendo los ojos y sentandose de golpe..._ -todo...fue un sueño_-mirando a su alrededor...  
_N- estuvo aqui_- con una placida sonriza-_ lo sabía_...- mirando el piso-_ ¡¡mi banda!!- _la recoge y al momento de acomodarla para ponersela ve algo tallado en ella..._

_"Nos volveremos  
a encontrar  
mi amado baka"  
Te amo _

_Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja colocandose su banda- _yo lo sabia ttebayo... senti su calor tan cerca de mi...

* * *

_Los días pasaron pero la sonrisa del shinobi no se borro ni un solo momento, diario paseaba por los alrededores de la villa, o iba a misiones, ultimamente todo estaba tranquilo nada hacerca de Orochimaru o los del sonido, ni siquiera de su amado, pero el sabia que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ya que le dejaba algun rastro casi a diario, hasta que cierto dia no recibio un rastro, si no cierta visita no esperada, no sabia como reaccionar, si llorar, estar feliz, o que... no lo esperaba... no tan pronto, queria matarlo... pero no a el... sino a su acompañante un tipo cara de serpiente y a otro con anteojos... _

N- sasuke - _susurro al ver el rostro de su antiguo compañero_  
O- he niño zorro... volvemos a encontrarnos_- dijo cierta serpiente embozando una maqueavelica sonrisa_  
N- orochimaru...kabuto...-_saludo de mal gana... Sasuke no decia palabra alguna solo le veia... pero con una chispa en sus ojos que reflejaban su felicidad_  
K-Naruto kun... ¿estas feliz de vernos?  
N- Claro ttebayo- _dijo sonriendo pero dirigiendo su mirada a su mejor amigo (**n.n no lo puedo hacer disimular su amor XD**_)

O-Sasuke kun...  
Ss-hm...- _mirandole de reojo  
_O- acaba con el...  
Ss-...- _naruto le miraba estupefacto... el reacciono igual, no queria matarle, queria amarle... no sabia que hacer... asi que accedio a la propuesta del sannin-_ claro...siempre es bien recibido el entrenamiento- _embozando una sonriza_...

O- hasme sentir orgulloso Sasuke kun...

_Kabuto empezo a pelear con Naruto... era algo impactante, hasta que el rubio ojos azules iba a recibir un golpe directo al corazon... pero fue detenido... una sombra aparecio en medio... en un abrir y cerrar los ojos... Kabuto yacia con una katana atravesando su corazon...  
_  
Ss- nunca te metas con mi baka...-_sacandole la espada a Kabuto que ya estaba muerto..._  
N- sa..sa..suke...- _dijo mirandole desde el suelo..._  
O- como te atreves a traicionarme... -_ mirandole con cara de acesinarle_...  
Ss- tu cierra la boca... maldita serpiente...-_ este molesto, estiro su cuello hasta el rubio... ese intento fue fallido, se olvido del segundo Sasuke... el cual... con su katana... revano su maldito cuello de goma...  
_  
O- maldito... tra...idor...- _fue el ultimo aire con vida que dio el sannin Orochimaru_...

_Sasuke dirigio su mirada hacia Naruto... desactivando el Sharingan...y desapareciendo los clones  
_Ss- hola usarokotanchi...- _le sonrio... y extendio su mano para ayudarle a levantarse...  
_N- Sasuke teme...

_Naruto, con lagrimas a punto de salir... sus ojos tan grandes y brillantes... estaba feliz... demasiado... Naruto acepto la mano de Sasuke... se levanto y sacudio... le miraba, le volvia a mirar... con el dedo acusador empezo a picarle el pecho..._

Ss- ¿que te pasa¿por que me picas? baka...- _dijo mirandole espantado... mejor dicho sorprendido_...  
N- es que...  
Ss- que?- _pregunto con sierta seriedad_...  
N- queria estar seguro que eras tu... demo... con esa cara de amargado que pusiste ya se que si eres el de verdad...- _solo recibio un chasquido_ - ¡¡baka!!- _Naruto se avalanzo contra el Uchiha y lo apreto contra su pecho lo mas fuerte que pudo... no queria dejarle ir de nuevo de su lado..._ - no vuelvas a irte... onegai... Sasu...ke...- _Sasuke bajo la mirada hacia el rubio... el uzumaki levanto su cara aun con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, con la mirada empañada, aun asi le regalo una sonriza-_ ¿lo pro..metes?

Ss- hai... te lo prometo... Naruto...- _fue bajando poco a poco su mirada, quedando con un calido rose de sus narices, mescalndo sus respiraciones_- he esperado mucho por esto... usurakotanchi...- _Naruto le miro con cara de "ha que te refieres"_- te amo... baka- _naruto no alcanzo a reaccionar, sus labios se encontraban en un calido rose, en ese instante entendio ese " e esperado mucho por esto..."... asi que en un impulso unio sus labios, haciendo un tierno y calido beso, que ambos habian esperado por dos largos, tristes y dolorosos años...profundisaron ese beso, convirtiendose en un beso salvaje y apasionado lleno de amor... si era amor, de eso no habia duda... pero claro... ese no era un buen paisaje para demostrarse su amor..._

_Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban muertos por un lado... en medio del bosque donde cualquiera pudiese verlos... pero realmente no les importo... solo querian cumplir ese sueño, que duro... y duro... pero... al fin... lo lograron... estaban juntos... nuevamente... no habria nada mas que los separase... "segun ellos"_

* * *

**_¿que les parecio¿aplausos o bullas?... espero realmente con todo mi corazon y mi ser que le haya gustado... una pregunta ¿quieren lemon o algo tieno... creo se le llama lime? ustedes deciden... pero eso vendra despues solo dejen sus opciones opiniones y respuestas_**


End file.
